The present invention relates to a multi-function, multi-mode marker/signaling device in the visible and/or infrared spectrum with steady, flash and/or coded flash signals for marking or identification purposes in low/no light conditions.
The device is multi-modal, and multi-functional with single or dual user-selectable operating modes, with two or more distinct operating functions within each operating mode. Visible and invisible (infrared) marking is provided by multi-colored light emitting diodes (LED) or infrared (IR) emitters (emitters). Each distinct function can be varied with respect to output in the visible spectrum (visible) or infrared (IR), with respect to combinations of visible and/or IR emissions, and with respect to variable intensities, and can be positioned in either a steady ON or flash-coded mode for marking or identification in the low/no light conditions. It is designed for detachably mounting onto the top, back, front, or sides of helmets as a signal marking identification, position, or location, and for collision avoidance by parachutists during night jumps in free fall or under canopy. It can also be adapted to mount on other gear, vehicles or structures as the military missions or other uses dictate.
It is an object of the invention to provide both a visual and tactile (touch) means of determining and verifying ON/OFF, and operating mode, and functional operating status of the device that is positive, unambiguous and constantly available, without having to rely on passive, transitory vibratory feedback that can be masked in a high noise, high vibration environment or confused or forgotten. The positive and constantly available visual and tactile (touch) verification means also helps to preclude battery depletion if the device were to be inadvertently left ON in an invisible, infrared (IR) operating mode.
It is an another object of the invention to provide low profile housing with a curved, minimally obstructive shape on all sides and edges to mount on helmets or other equipment or structures, and particularly to provide minimal snag potential or interference with objects that may be encountered including parachute lines and risers during parachute operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide a device that offers a low force, passive emergency breakaway, detachability feature to prevent head or neck injury to the wearer in the event that the device should interfere with parachute lines or risers during deployment of the parachute or interference with other obstacles.
It is another object of the invention to provide a low profile and shaped design on all sides and edges with no substantial protuberances violating the curvilinear dome-like external shape of the device in order to provide a low wind resistance shape which does not create wind-rush noise or significant additional wind loads on the head and neck of a parachutist during the high speed free fall segment of some parachute missions.
It is another object of the invention is to provide combinations of two, three, four or more different user-defined and selectable functions within one or two user-defined, selectable, and independent operating modes and in a single device allowing users to acquire only one specific device to be used for multiple and distinct mission requirements such as tactical and training operations.
It is another object of the invention to provide the ability to select between two distinct and independent operating modes with two or more discreet functions within each operating mode, and to effectively separate and segregate these independent sets of functions by mechanical switching means whose relative position and therefore, operating status, are confirmable by two positive, unambiguous, and constantly available methods, e.g, visual and tactile (touch), to facilitate use of the same device in different mission environments such as training (e.g., non-secure visible emissions) and tactical (e.g., secure, infrared/IR emissions). This feature is novel in comparison to other lighting devices purpose-built for helmet mounting including those with rotating ring switches, opposed simultaneously activated pressure switches, and push-button ON/OFF switches where there may be no positive, unambiguous and constantly available visual and tactile (touch) means of confirming operating status.
It is another object of the invention to provide a variety of emitters to allow a user-defined selection of different signaling outputs in the visible and/or infrared spectrum.
It is another object of the invention to provide two mechanically similar, interactive, but independent emitter activation switch means which comprise mechanically sliding switch(es) and/or repositionable magnetic/reed switch/plug arrangements for function and/or operating mode selection. This feature is novel in comparison to other lighting devices purpose-built for helmet mounting that may use in combination two or more dissimilar and potentially confusing switching means.
It is another object of this invention to provide a function-selection switch means which allows for the selection of two or more functions within one or two user-defined and selectable operating modes.
It is another object of the invention to provide a mode-selection switch means to allow a user, in the field, to have the ability to change to or select from one set of two or more functions to another set of two or more functions, in the same device, without tools or programming, and to make such switching means independent of one another to the extent that one or the other mode of operation (such as overt/visible versus covert/infrared may be selected without dependence upon first being in one or the other mode.
It is another object of the invention to provide one or more switching means which can be activated single-handedly, in total darkness and/or outside of direct visual contact, with a single digit (thumb or finger) precluding the necessity for the simultaneous use of multiple digits (e.g., thumb and finger) to turn a rotating ring or simultaneously press multiple switches to invoke any operating function.
It is another object of this invention to provide a dual purpose switch means retainer providing the ability to accommodate either (a) a sliding magnetic/reed switch arrangement which allows for the two sets of functions to be switchable by the user at will, or (b) a more secure repositionable, snap-in magnet switch/plug which requires pre-selection of a specific set of functions thereby helping to prevent inadvertent activation of an undesirable set of functions under a given mission environment.
It is another object of the invention to provide a battery compartment with access arrayed on the bottom or mounting interface surface of the device by which access to battery is protected and secured in the interface between the invention and the helmet or structure to which is it mounted and which is separately sealed with a flexible sealing plug.
It is another feature of the invention, by virtue of its unique battery containment and access arrangement to locate battery electrical contacts, access means, and switch means in such a way as to (a) preclude snag-prone protuberances which otherwise might violate the curvilinear, dome-like shape of the exposed surfaces of the device and thus further reduce potential interference (snagging) on external objects which could cause injury to the user/wearer, and (b) provide an uninterrupted curvilinear, dome-like surface through which emitted light may be radiate in substantially all directions.
It is another object of the invention to provide the ability to activate, de-activate, change functions, and/or radiate user-defined emissions based on built-in sensing capabilities to include (a) barometric pressure sensors (e.g., altitude), and (b) accelerometers (e.g., motion or tilt angle).
It is another object of the invention to provide the ability to sense illumination and interrogation by remote RF or IR sources such as Identification Friend or Foe (IFF) devices, and to provide a pre-set, programmable coded response via its various emitters which will identify the wearer of the invention as a friendly force and thus avoid “friendly fire” casualty.